


Fenrir

by WiseCactus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Animal Death, Dreams, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseCactus/pseuds/WiseCactus
Summary: Dreams are unusual things. They are a cumulation of our memories, our feelings, our ambitions, all manifesting into a world that constantly shifts in form and function. They are pure nonsense. Goro Akechi knows this very, very well; not even he is immune to such a process.
Kudos: 5





	Fenrir

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Discord server that talked about Goro’s fursona and decided to combine it with some of my more violent dreams.
> 
> Needless to say, never do that again unless you want another thing like this, because the amount of times I reeled at the sight of my own writing is fucking stupid.
> 
> Also, thank you Stinkydrink for repaying me and being my beta reader.

Dreams are unusual things. They are a cumulation of our memories, our feelings, our ambitions, all manifesting into a world that constantly shifts in form and function. They are pure nonsense. Goro Akechi knows this very, very well; not even he is immune to such a process. 

Unlike some people, he can track down where many of the things he dreams of comes from. The bathhouse that his mother would leave him in, the subway system he frequented so much, the office of the Toyoko police station, they had all appeared at multiple times throughout his dreams. Sometimes they were all connected together, but most of the time they stood on their own alongside the places he only saw in pictures and videos. And his nightmares too. He has many of those; where he’s weak, completely helpless and controlled by figures just out of reach; one of which seems almost angelic in appearance but somehow still feels satanic in its presence, or alternatively, having his mother ripped away from him all over again, to which he awakens to tears brimming his eyes. But there’s one dream that he has that seems to sit on the border between nightmare and dream, for its brutal imagery always gives way for pure, unadulterated ecstasy for him; one where he’s a beast hunting for his prey. He can never quite know what kind of beast, but a canid one of some sort seems to be the most likely answer; though he can also never quite tell if he is the creature or just pretending to be it. Either way, he is monstrous, and always destroys his prey in the most savage ways possible; that bastard of a father, Masayoshi Shido. That man is the source of every awful, horrible thing that has ever happened to him, and he deserves to pay it with his life. 

Of course, the day where he finally does get to that beautiful goal is a long way away. But even now, he can feel the metal tang of Shido’s blood in his mouth, his own howling echoing throughout the real world as it does at the tail end of his dreams, when he finally awakens. Or Shido’s blood curdling screaming, the same one that also imprints on his mind when he wakes. Oh, what a glorious day that’ll be. But until then, his dreams will always remind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything around him seems to be cast in blacks, grays, and dull whites, as he stands in front of the oddest warehouse he has ever seen. There’s balconies plastered all over it, and the building itself seems to grow ever taller into the sky; disappearing into the clouds that hang high up ahead. Rain falls from these clouds in large swaths, pelting his coat. Goro just wallows there, letting the freezing water seep into him. He does not shiver at the feeling on his precious skin, for that scoundrel is somewhere in there, and the pure rage burning within him at the thought burns hotter and brighter than any flame ever could. In fact, he can somehow smell him too; his cologne clouding his nostrils, making him seeth and foam at the mouth. He even drools a bit.

He moves forward, ready to dash in and bite into his prey, but he finds himself unable to move; like chains are holding him down. He looks down towards his feet, and alas, what appears to be a ribbon is wrapped around him, tethering him to the concrete floor. He tries to shout, but he finds himself silent. He tries again, and a noise comes out, small and weak. He tries again, and he barks. And he continues barking, and starts flailing against his constraints, saliva flying everywhere, joining the pools underneath him. Each writhing movement buckles the thin rope around him, slowly becoming more and more loose, until it snaps after he rears towards the sky, belting out a howl from deep within his chest. Immediately, he leaps, and lands on the lowest balcony. So begins the climb. 

He leaps from balcony to balcony, each one seeming to be higher up than the last, towards the rooftop of the building. He’s high above the clouds now. So high, in fact, that he can see the stars and massive planets surrounding him. He stares upward to witness it for a moment, and beholds a mechanical being watching over him, a ring of light surrounding it. His head swirls at the sight with a feeling he can’t quite pin down. But this spectacle doesn’t matter right now; there’s a door in front of him, his prey’s breath is running down his neck. He opens it with ease.

When he enters, he’s in a peculiar location. It’s vaguely reminiscent of an airport, with a flood of faceless people heading to and fro. They don’t even notice the noise he produces from within him; a snarling croak that barely sounds like a word. In fact, it seems like he doesn’t even exist; the men and women walk past him without even a glance towards his direction.The air somehow strikes him sick; his stomach burns and twists, bubbling a bit. He must move forth though; Shido is waiting for him, and his teeth sinking into his neck sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world. 

He weaves through the herds, phasing through the figures that surround him. He notices the signs of the place; their writing appears to be scrawled onto their metal and cloth. 

_Maim_

_Kill_

_Destroy_

The writing went, over and over again. He found it becoming a mantra in his head. _Maim, kill, destroy. Maim, kill, destroy. Maim, kill, destroy._ He shall maim Shido, kill Shido, destroy Shido. He will not leave a single piece of that man intact. The hollow sensation in his stomach grows; he won’t leave Shido’s body to rot. Since, the thought of something in his mouth, his throat, his stomach, sounds too perfect right now, and he’s already after someone, so why not make it his next meal? He salivates, letting the drool hit the floor; his stomach rumbling. 

Out of the corner of his vision, he spots movement. It dashes away quickly, but it stays there long enough for Goro to pick up what it is. A feline-equse figure. His head darts with unprecedented speed toward the direction of the sleek creature, and spots it fully, standing in front of him with the most smug look on its face. It’s body is mostly black, with white splashing it’s paws, muzzle, and the tip of its tail. It’s eyes are the same color as the clouds above; a piercing gray, and a white and red domino mask surrounds them, enunciating it’s eyes further. _Catch me if you can_ , it seems to say. And catch he will. He snarls at the cat, the cat that dares disrupt his path towards his food, and lunges forth, snapping down on the air. 

Wait. The air? 

He turns around to see the cat behind him, and it laughs with a delightful lilt, taunting him, its tail pointing upward towards the ceiling with a little curl at the tip. Goro can see the world becoming more and more red, as the familiar feeling of his heart quickening and his jaw clenching racks through him. How is this _funny?_ He bares his teeth in another snarl as he leaps again, only to this time actually see the feline jump upwards towards the ceiling, defying gravity when it lands upside down on it. 

Again?

He lunges again, and it casually trots across the ceiling while chattering, like its paws were suction cups keeping it attached. He tries to claw at said ceiling so that he would be on equal footing with that shit-eating furry hunk of garbage, but it doesn’t work and he falls to the ground. He tries again, and the cat hops off the ceiling onto a nearby pillar, walking back onto the ground. It smiles with the smile of a delinquent that just got away with a crime, and stares at him without any sort of fear whatsoever. Oh how he wishes to wipe that smirk off its face, to bite off that tail so joyful in its snarky cowardice, to rip off those gravity defying paws. He lunges one more time.

A bubbling cry is heard from within his mouth, and he bites down on the head that lies in it, crushing the feline’s tiny skull beneath his massive, powerful jaws. It falls limp, limbs losing all resistance and headless torso splaying out on the floor. Blood pours from the neck, its spine completely crushed. He spits the head out of his mouth, the red liquid combining with his saliva in his mouth, staining his teeth red. The head of the cat has been completely crushed. Its brain is scattered all around it, with shards of bone stabbing straight through it. Its jaw twists in an impossible fashion, dislodged from the impact of such a crushing force upon it; not to mention shattered too. And the mask lies in pieces, its plastic lodged in the remains of the viscera that pools underneath him. 

_Maim, kill, destroy._

The crowd surrounds him, just staring at him and the headless creature that lies dead at his feet. 

_Maim, kill, destroy._

He leans his head towards the left and sees one with a face; a black-haired woman with a pair of rectangular glasses. 

_Maim, kill, destroy._

He switches sides, and sees another; a middle-aged man with thin, large frames. 

_**Maim, kill, destroy.** _

He snaps. The blood, viscera, and saliva of human beings join the feline’s. And nobody even bats an eye. He slowly departs from the scene, still hungry for more. 

The crowds seem to be thicker this time around, despite a good chunk of people being removed. He sniffs the air. So close, so tantalizingly close; he can taste Shido’s meat on his tongue, a taste that is not unlike a steak from a high class restaurant. 

Right on cue, he notices him, adorned in a fine suit and those mockingly professional-looking sunglasses that he wishes he can throw against a wall. He stands there, talking to his colleagues, who all wear an interested expression, listening closely to what he says. Shido laughs at some unknown joke he made; maybe it's that one joke he loves so much, the one about the captain of a cruise ship heading to the Bahamas, and Goro snarls. That joke would be funny had it not been coming from him. He waits for the moment the others disperse, leaving his target, his dinner, all alone. 

And surely enough, they do leave. Shido’s unguarded. 

“Die!” he finally manages, his voice struggling to sound coherent enough over the low, frayed growling he emits. Shido is startled, pivoting towards his direction, an exasperated look on his wrinkled face. Goro lunges for the umteenth time, and crashes the both of them out a window, hitting the concrete below, the rain pounding on both. Goro goes straight for the neck, plunging his teeth in, and ripping out a chunk of flesh, leaving a gaping hole in his throat. He swallows the chunk in his mouth. His claws pierce through his chest, blood seeping into his soaked suit, and he prys it open with ease, allowing his guts to spill. Goro leans close to his face, about to bite his delicious nose, drooling over him at the thought of chewing on the cartilage. 

And Shido laughs. 

He somehow laughs, despite his lungs having holes in them and his vocal cords already dissolving away in his stomach. 

“When a dog bites their owner, they’re usually euthanized, you know.” He says with a voice as clear as day; low and malicious. “And when they do, they become a feast for the vultures. And the flies, and the worms.” His voice comes from inside his ears, blocking out all sound, as the world becomes only him and Shido. He leans into his ear with a voice much deeper than his actual voice. 

“It won’t be long until you’re put down too”

He dissipates into the blackness underneath him, and he looks up to notice that it is dark everywhere. It beckons him to dissipate too. 

He glances upward, and beholds the mechanical angel again, closer this time, and staring down at him all the same. He feels something wrap around his feet, as the being remains in place, watching his every movement. 

As the being dissolves into the all consuming blackness, he raises his arms to his vision, and finds his hands fading too. He howls one final time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes adjust to the darkness, and the familiar ceiling of his apartment complex greets him. He groans, and lazily flops his head and reaches for his phone to check the time. 6:46 AM, January 16th, 2016, it says. 56 minutes until sunrise. 

Just great.

He reluctantly gets up out of bed and starts his morning routine for the long, grueling day up ahead of him, his own howling engraving itself into his memory as most of his dream falls into the fog of the early morning. 

_Someday_ , he reminds himself. _Someday, that will be true._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the day it ends on is actually the day I first thought of this idea; the 16th of January.
> 
> I also am both in love and hate the fact I made this.


End file.
